Lost
by DanieAlexisJacks
Summary: The war has raged on for years more than it should have. Ginny, now twenty-one, must become lost to protect everything she holds most dear. Follow her in her adventure back home. AU after HBP
1. Home

I stared out my parent's kitchen window listening to people leave after the Order meeting was let out. The sun was sinking in to the trees turning the sky shades of red and orange. I heard the kitchen door swing shut the final time and slowly turned my head to the side, peeking through the corner of my eye to see who was left in the kitchen with me. My mother sat at the table head in her hands, and my father leading against the counter, rubbing his temples.

"Are you going to see him?" My mother quietly inquired looking up and putting a fist under her chin.

"I don't know yet Mum. I'm not entirely sure he's even home yet. The best I could make out of the last owl was that He would try to make it back within the week. I don't want to get my hopes up and be disappointed." I pulled a glass out of the cabinet and poured myself some water.

"I think you should check sweet heart." My Father patted me on the back and walked out of the kitchen. Mum stood and began stacking the dishes on the table getting them ready to wash.

"So we shouldn't expect you back until tomorrow?" She didn't even look up as the spoke. With me being twenty one there really wasn't much she could do any more about me spending the night with members of the opposite sex. When she first discovered that I wasn't coming home until the next morning, she was furious, but this wasn't just any boy. It was Harry. She loved Harry like she was one of us. So after I confessed who I was with when she saw me sneaking in at five in the morning, Her face changed back to normal and she sighed " I guess he's the best I could ask for." And she never complained about it again.

"If he's even back." My emotions swirled inside my chest, I didn't want to get too excited but I was ready to see him again. I walked out of the kitchen just as Mum turned the water on to wash the dishes and made my way upstairs to my bedroom. I threw myself down on the bed closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. Was I stalling? Why? What if he was already there, waiting for me?

"Knock Knock!" A voice came from my door. I turned my head and there was Ron. He and I were so alike. We were the perfect mix of both of our parents, height of our father and the muscle build of our mother's side of the family. While Fred, George and Percy looked much more like our father's side, tall and gangly with almost no body fat, Bill and Charlie were built more like Mum's family, a few inches taller than Dad with big thick hands and broad shoulders. Ron and I were right in the middle, Ron was dad's height while I was an inch or two shorter, with long arms and legs. Ron was broad shouldered like Bill and Charlie, and I had wide hips like my mother. Neither of us had ever had flat stomachs, but we were far from overweight. He plopped himself down on the bed next to me. "You waiting on Harry?"

"Mhm" I sat up on my pillows. " Are you still planning on going with him next time he leaves?"

"If he will let me, I swear he is so bloody focused on doing this alone. He can't put this all on himself. No one can take all of that on, not even the all-powerful Harry Potter." He sighed "He needs this break though. You do too; I see how much this is taking out of you Ginny, him being gone all the time, sometimes months without hearing anything. It's taking a toll on you. Go check, Go see if he made it home, if he isn't there you and I will get out of here, get your mind off of it until he does get here."He pushed me off the bed. "Just let me know if he's there and I will go on to bed"

I smiled at him weakly, "okay, Thanks Ron." I clomped down the stairs, picking up speed as I went, excitement rising in my chest the closer I came to the landing in front of the door." I'm leaving now! Bye! Love you guys!" I ran out the front door and heard it slam behind me. I pulled my wand out of my back pocket as I made it to the outside of the wards, hearing Moody's warning in my head as I did so, "_Girl, you are going to be missing a buttock if you keep on stowing that wand with there!" _ And Apparated away.

I stood at the end of a quickly darkening street, almost completely empty outside of a few joggers and a woman walking a dog. I quickly walked up the street with determination down to number 12. I ran up the front walk and fumbled for the keys in my pocket. I shoved the correct key in the dead bolt and turned it. Quietly I opened the door careful not to disturb Mrs. Black's portrait and bolted the door behind me. I searched the kitchen, no Harry, sitting room, no Harry. I carefully slipped my shoes off and padded up stairs, if he was here, He was in his bed room. I tip toed down the hall, and grabbed the door handle. Closing my eyes, I silently prayed he was there safe for the moment. The door slowly creaked open to reveal Harry sprawled out on the bed that was still made from last time I came by to clean. He was softly snoring, mouth wide open, glasses askew, fully dressed including running shoes.

I didn't want to disturb him just yet; I so opened the closet and selected a throw blanket from the top self. I unfolded it and placed it over Harry before leaving the room and going back down stairs. In the kitchen I found some pasta and a jar of my Alfredo sauce in the pantry, and thankfully some frozen chicken breast. I got to work, putting together an easy dinner, because there was no telling when the last time was that Harry had a real meal. I set the table and covered the pasta after popping the garlic bread in the oven preparing myself to go wake Harry, It could be dangerous to do. Even though I know he would never hurt me on purpose, He was in the middle of a war and completely on edge. I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"When did I first realize that I had feeling for you?" I heard his voice before I saw him.

"When you saw me in the hallway with Dean. Why did you break up with me? "I answered his test question

"For some stupid noble reason" He stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. He took a few steps forward and closed the space between us and wrapped his arms around me. "You smell so good"

"God It's good for you to be home again." My breath caught in my throat, he turned and kissed me. I took everything in, how he looked what he smelled like his five o'clock shadow rubbing against my cheek.

'it's good to be home, Gin" I could feel his smile and hear it in his voice. "What's for dinner? I'm starved." He looked up at me and kissed me one more time before releasing me to retrieve the bread from the oven.

"Chicken alfredo and garlic bread." I set the pan on the counter and transferred the bread on to a plate burning my fingers repeatedly in the process. "Damn it! That's really hot bread" I put the bread plate on the table while sucking on my burned fingers.

"Why didn't you let it cool first?" he smiled up from his seat at the table. I could now clearly see bags under his eyes and a new scar across his right arm. He noticed my glance down at his arm and moved to get it out of my sight.

"Oh Harry! What happened? I snatched his arm and investigated the deep scar running from his elbow to the top of his hand.

"Nothing Ginny. It's fine. I'm fine. It's been taken care of." He looked down and tried to brush me away, but I was having none of it.

"It's been taken care of? By who? How did this happen Harry? Who did this to you?" the worry and anger started building up inside, threating to boil over.

"I thought we agreed to not talking about this stuff while I am home. Keep that stuff out in battle. Not here." He looked up at me with his pleading eyes.

I let go of his arm and sat down in my chair. I picked up my fork in and twirled my pasta "Bullshit, I agreed to no such thing. Tell me." I shoved a mouth full in before my temper over flowed; I chewed slowly trying to calm myself down.

He sighed and grabbed a piece of bread and took a big bite, mouth full of food he said "They caught me Ginny. Dragged me down to the dungeons in the Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix thought she would have a little fun by torturing me be for he got there. She shouldn't have, if she would have left me alone I wouldn't have been able to get out. She slipped up, I snatched her wand, now she's gone and I am here. That's it. If I hadn't gotten this scar I wouldn't be here." He then shoved more than a mouth pull of pasta and we sat eating in silence.

After a while I finally spoke. "So, she's dead?" He slowly looked up and with one jerk of his head he nodded. "I'm sorry Harry"

"If I hadn't done it then, when he came and saw that I got away he would have made a week of it. My way was a lot less painful and a lot quicker than he would have done it." I swallowed hard, feeling horrible that I asked. "its okay Ginny, its fine that you asked. I guess I needed to tell someone."

Eventually we finished with dinner, cleaned up and made our way up to Harry's bedroom. I snooped around in his drawers until I found something of mine, and headed to the shower. I let my thoughts run wild in the hot water, I felt like such a jerk for making him tell me, He never became calloused even thought this war forced him to take more lives than he ever should have had too. I washed my hair that hung nearly all the way down my back, I began considering telling him I'm coming with him when he leaves, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. Harry feels like I need to stay safe, for him, he always admits that it's selfish of him. I understand, but I want to help protect him, I want to stand with him and support him when he needs it, heal him when he's broken, and I can't do that from here. I rinsed myself off and stepped out of the shower stood on the rug and dried my hair as well as I could with a towel. I pulled a t-shirt and underwear on and give my hair one last try before hanging the towel over the rack and walking in the bed room. I put a little extra swing in my hips for Harry's benefit as I walked to towards the bed.

I woke early the next morning to see the sun's rays peeking through the blinds while Harry still snored alongside me. I stood, still stark naked from the night before, and went to the bathroom in search of a robe. I had no luck so I settled for actually putting my clothes on before heading down stairs. I put some water on to boil for tea and sat at the table to wait for the whistle. Out the kitchen window the rising sun was so inviting. So I pulled my sneakers on and started out the door to take a quick stroll in the morning air. I paused and decided it best to leave Harry a note in case he woke before my return. I laid it on the kitchen table and smiled as I grabbed my house keys and wand before stepping in to the brisk air outside.

The street was deserted. And completely silent outside of the wind rustling in the trees, the fall leaves blowing across my path, and crunching under my feet. As a child I loved chasing leaves and crunching them in to the ground, loving the crisp sound they made under my shoes. I heard a dog bark in the distance, and a gate creak open in the wind. I paused for a moment, stopping to pull my hair in to a sloppy bun to keep it from whipping in to my face when I felt someone behind me grab my hands and tie them quickly together. Before I could let the scream escape my lips I was knocked to the ground, and my vision went black.

I was caught.


	2. Shock of a lifetime

**Disclaimer- These Characters are JKRowling's not mine, thanks for letting me borrow!**

I awoke with a start, sitting strait up ready for anything. Darkness. The scent of blood and sweat hung in the stale air and the distant sound of dripping was all there was.

"Hello?" I whispered hoping maybe someone was in here with me. I heard no answer but I wouldn't speak any louder, for fear of attracting something or someone unsavory. I sat still and let my eyes adjust, and felt in my jeans for my wand. Of course they took my wand. It would be stupid of them to leave it. The room came slightly in to focus. I was surrounded by stone walls; I had a grungy cot on the floor and a pan of water. I was definitely in a dungeon. I saw one exit, a door on the far side of the room and I was completely alone. I stood searching every inch, looking for anything useful. I found a few small holes in the wall near the top, no doubt to let fresh air in. I bet it floods in here when it rains

They found me outside of Harry's house! Oh god they know where he is! I began to gasp for air, I couldn't get enough of it, I was in a complete panic. They are going to use me to get to him, and he will take it. He will let them have him in trade for me. My whole family will be looking for me. Why was I so stupid? I knew better than to leave the house without someone. I lay back on the floor and tried to slow my breathing. That's when the crying began. My whole body shook with sobs, tears poured down my face and in to my hair. I was never going to see my family again.

That when I heard a door swing open and footsteps heading towards me. I laid there completely silent, with my eyes closed. I refused to let my captors see me cry. _"Show no weakness girl!" _I heard Mad eye during one of my training sessions. The footsteps stopped a few feet away from me.

"Weasley, Get up." The voice sounded so familiar.

"No." I replied without opening my eyes. I was determined.

"This isn't Hogwarts anymore, do as I say, get up or it is going to get ugly." There was something different enough to throw her off though. She knew this person, but something was very different.

"What If I don't get up? Will you go ahead and kill me now? "I said smirking slightly.

"Look, be glad it's me, Weasley. Anyone else would have started the pain by now, I just wanted to talk. I have some food for you too." I heard another pan being set on the floor. I slowly opened my eyes and began to sit up. I turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing next to me.

"What could you possibly want from me?" I let the disgust in my voice show.

"I didn't say I wanted anything. I wanted to talk." He raised an eye brow. And sat down cross legged on the floor in front of me. "You can't stay here." He said with a matter of fact tone.

"I thought I might hang out for a while. Seems pretty awesome so far, the thread count on those sheets has to be in the six hundreds, I just need you to point me towards the Jacuzzi" I said rolling my eyes

"Look here smart-aleck, I don't have any more death eaters to dispose of for you and Potter to kill to get out of here. So I will let you out the easy way." He sat quietly waiting for a reply.

"Why are you letting me go? "My eyes were round as dinner plates.

"Because I am tired of feeding this war. I want it out of my family, out of my house and out of my world. "He looked down playing with a string on his robes." Harry needs to kill him. That's all there is to it. He will _never_ be happy. No matter what you give, no matter what you take, no matter what you kill. He will never be satisfied."

"What does that have to do with letting me go? Harry has been trying as hard as he can. There isn't anything you can do about it." I was so confused. Malfoy was good? No, he was just tired of having him in his house that's all. It all comes down to his own selfish reasons.

"Because you need to die. That's what will made Harry fight harder." He looked up determined "that will be the push he needs."

"If you kill me he will just kill you." I rolled my eyes yet again.

"No I'm not going to kill you you're not listening, I will let you go. I will send news your dead and say he killed you. Then Harry will have the extra push he needs to come in for the kill."

"Unless it breaks his spirit completely, why not just kill me for real? Why go in to all this extra business?" I stood and began to pace.

"Because He will torture you and then kill you" he said pointing up "and then you can't go back to Potter."

"Why do you even care?" I snapped.

"Because I can't stand by and watch him take another innocent life Ginny, I can't do it. I have watch to many deaths." the sorrow was apparent in his eyes and his voice.

"I am far from innocent Malfoy; you don't need to protect me. I have fought for myself before I have even shot a few killing curses before." I said very strait forward.

"I am not talking about you Weasley, I have watch to many children murdered I'm not watching another." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" I screeched. "You sound like my mother. I am twenty-one I don't need you mothering Me.!"

"I'm not talking about you Ginny." He said calmly "I am talking about your baby"

That's when I hit the floor again.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, and let me know how I'm doing!**


	3. Escape

I woke with cold hands on my abdomen. I jerked myself out of his grasp and crab walked back wards until my back slammed into a wall.

"Get the Hell away from me" I whispered "you're crazy; you've lost your mind."

I pulled my knees up under my chin. Draco raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'm not going to attack you or anything." He ran a hand through his hair rolling his eyes "would have been much easier to do when you were unconscious."

"Maybe you should have. Your maybe you have been poisoning me while I slept." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Weasley, you are only about a week along. I just found out yesterday." He got off of his knees and dusted himself off, ignoring my accusations.

"Well that shows how much you know. There is no possible way I could be a week along." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him strait in the face.

"How long do you think you have been here? "He continued to straightening his robes, plucking bits of dirt off and fixing his collar before finally settling his eyes upon my yet again.

"Oh I don't know. I few hours, maybe a day." I huffed not seeing the importance of this, and becoming impatient with him.

"No Ginny. It's been a week. You have been completely unconscious for a week. That's how I know. I was giving the job of keeping you alive. I ran some tests yesterday, and behold you are carrying what I assume is Potter's child." He continued to staring at me with his icy blue eyes, bearing a whole in to me, as if he could see my very soul squirming within me.

"How did you-so early? I don't understand. Am i-is it- I mean the er-baby okay? I covered my face with my hands as the realization sunk in.

"So far the embryo is doing well. It has embedded in to your uterine wall and is growing at a normal pace. "His expression softened but only slightly.

"Why are you using all of the technical terms? Why are you of all people taking care of me?" I looked at him through my fingers scared out of my mind.

"I am studying to become a healer after all of this is finished. I hope to actually help people eventually. But that's not what is important, we need to talk about you right now" he took a few cautious steps toward me as if he was afraid I would scamper away from him at any moment.

"Okay, how do I get out of here?" I tried to slow my breathing and calm myself before I panicked again.

"you can't go home Weasley" he closed his eyes and shook his head as he sat down on the cold hard floor next to me." You can't tell anyone you're pregnant"

"What?! Why not? I don't know who to have a baby! I can't do this on my own. Besides they would all be furious if I kept this from them." I was appalled that he would even suggest that I would keep this from my family.

"No they have a new job, to protect your child. What if He" Draco pointed at the ceiling "finds out? From any one. You and your child will be as good as dead. They will use that against Potter and there is nothing he wouldn't do for his child. He would sacrifice himself in a moment."

He was telling the truth, and we both knew it. I had to leave and not come back until Riddle was dead. No doubt tom would hunt me down and kill my child if he had the chance. I had to do what was best for my baby. It wasn't about me anymore

"Where do I go?" I sat up strait and felt a new determination within me.

"I can't know" he looked at the holes in the dungeon walls. "In about an hour something will be dropped from one of those holes. Use it" he rose, dusted himself off and made towards the door.

He paused for a moment and without even turning around he said" we never spoke, and you were never here." He briskly walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I heard the locking mechanism and then it was just me. Alone again, with nothing but the darkness to keep me company.

I soon discovered I was extremely hungry. I found quite a delicious meal waiting next to me next to the water pan. Smothered steak, garlic potatoes, corn, and even a slice of pie. Draco wasn't messing around; he was really trying to take care of me. If he pulled this off I would owe him my life. I scarfed down my meal in a very Ron like fashion and sat in the darkness. The dripping became louder and louder in my ear as time wore on. I closed my eyes and thought back to the last time I saw my family.

_I was sitting in the kitchen with Ron, waiting for the others to arrive._

_"I'm so glad Mum made pie for the meeting, I'm so hungry" Ron starred at the oven, ready to pounce when the timer went off._

_"You can't eat until everyone gets here dummy. Mum will kill you if you touch that pie. At that moment Charlie snuck in the room._

_"hey there little sister, little Brother" he selected a chair across from the two of us." Oh man, what is mum cooking? Smells great" He leaned back and turned to open the oven to take a peek when our mother strolled in the kitchen._

_"Charles Weasley! Get away from my oven!" she swatted him away with a dish rag._

_"What is going on in here?" a very pregnant Tonks entered the room trailed by Lupin, Bill and Fleur._

_"Why are you on your feet! "My mother demanded pulling a chair out next to me motioning for her to sit down._

_"Molly, you sound like Remus. I'm just fine." She sat and leaned back in her chair, hands on her belly and sighed. "Okay, maybe I'm a little tired, but perfectly normal otherwise"_

_"You can't get that lie past me dear. I carried seven children. I know exactly how it feels" my mother reached across the table and patted the top of Tonks' hands._

_"Here Ginny, feel." Tonks pressed my palm on the side of her very round belly. "Can you feel it? I felt movement under my open hand._

_"Yes!" I stretched both of my hands across her stomach, wanted to feel more of little Teddy's kicking._

_"He knows who it is, He loves his god mother." Tonks looked down at her wiggling abdomen "alright that's enough now. That my ribs you're digging in to." She squirmed around in her chair extremely uncomfortable._

_Remus leaned close and said" okay Ted, That's quite enough. Calm yourself son" and as if the little baby knew exactly who it was Tonks' belly immediately went silent and her face finally relaxed._

_When I finally turned away from Tonks I noticed the twins, Kinsley, Neville, Hermione, and Luna had all arrived and were taking their places at the table._

I was snapped out of my daydream when I heard a new sound. Something hit the floor. It bounced a few times and rolled, finally coming to a stop next to my feet. It seemed to be a tube, I opened an end and a watch and my wand fell out of it. I strapped the watch on and tucked the wand in my back pocket.

"Now what? I asked the dripping." How do I use this?"

Just then I hear footsteps and far off voices. "Draco, are you sure she's still unconscious?" the voice made my blood run cold.

"Last I checked sir; she was still sleeping, but very alive." Draco began turning the lock.

I began to panic; He's going to kill me! This is it.

I snatched my wand out of my pocket and began hitting the face of the watch with it. I finally noticed a button on the side of the watch. "Oh please!" I whispered, pleading as I mashed the button.

I felt a tug behind my belly button just as light came flooding in to the dungeon.

**A/N-Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'm going to try and get at least one chapter up a week, so I have been writing and editing anytime I possibly can. Please let me know what you think by reviewing! **


	4. Can't Catch a Break

The first thing I became aware of was the pain in my forehead.

I had slammed my head in to a bathroom stall. I had never gotten the hang of landing on my feet when taking a port key. I was on my knees on cold tile, disgustingly close to a public toilet.

I pulled my self-off the ground and caught my breath. There was an ocean of in the distance. I knew I had to be in a highly populated place. The stall unlatched easily and I stepped out. Thankfully the bathroom was empty, there was a small sitting area to the left, so I sat down and sighed.

"Where the hell am I?" I whispered. I was not yet ready to step in to the world outside of this restroom. I turned to the tube that was still clutched in my fist. Upon shaking I discovered that it wasn't empty. I opened and to have a tiny back pack fall in my lap. I used my wand to bring it to normal size. I searched the bag to find extra clothes, a file folder, a clear bag with ten bank notes, a toiletry bag, and a small diamond ring lay at the bottom.

Before I investigated any further, I went to the sink and brushed my teeth and hair with items in the toiletry bag Draco provided for me. I went in to the stall and changed my clothes, and slipped the ring on to my left hand. I wondered about how furious Tom would be, and if Draco was okay. I returned to searching.

The banknotes were American dollars. One hundred dollar bills. He gave me a thousand dollars!

I was even further amazed when I opened the file folder. A card fell in my lap. A driver's license, a picture of me next to the name Wesley, Jennifer Molly. The paper lying on the top was another document for Jennifer Wesley. A birth certificate. Then a hand written note.

_Ginny,_

_By the time you read this I have no idea where you are. I will perform a memory charm on myself after I write this so no one can find you until the dark lord is dead. Hopefully I have provided enough money to let you buy transportation away from your current location. There is a card you can use to get further funds if needed. You need to find Bernice Statum. She lives in Buffalo, New york. 485 Hummingbird Lane. She knows you are coming. After you finish with her, leave. Get away from there. Leave the state, the country, even the continent if you feel the need. I wish you the best. Someone will come for you when this is all over. Hopefully it will be me if I make it that far._

_ Draco_

I'm in America? I rubbed my eyes. Well at least he got me far enough away from Riddle. And I don't have to learn another language. I finally hound the courage to shrug on the back pack and face the crowded place ahead of me.

I swung the door open. There were quite a few people in front of me, rolling or carrying bags in every direction. A sign read Buffalo airport directly across from me. Sunlight streamed through a window and clock read four o'clock. I followed the signs that read parking lot. As I approached the door a man in uniform blocked my path." Valet or taxi?"

"Excuse me?" I adjusted the bag on my back

"Is your car here of to need me to hail a taxi? "He gave me a quizzical look

"I don't have a car" The man looked exasperated as he lead me to a yellow car and opened the back door.

"Where to?" said the dark headed man in the front seat.

"485 Hummingbird Lane" I looked out the window as the car pulled away.

About ten minutes later the driver stopped in front of a two story house, it was beautiful, a soft shade of blue with a wide white front porch. I paid the cabby and slowly walked up to the front steps I rang the doorbell and waited. Finally a large woman came to the door and looked me up and down.

"Can I help you?" she had glasses hanging from a chain around her neck and her hair pulled in to a ponytail. A floral dress hung loosely from her body down to her ankles.

"Bernice?" I almost whispered.

"What of it?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I was sent here by a friend. I am Ginny." I rubbed my hand together and looked at my feet.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Wesley. Come in." she turned on her heel and walked in the house, not bothering to wait for me.

I stood in the entry way, not sure whether I was supposed to follow her.

"Come in my office" I followed her voice down the hall to a room on the right.

She sat at a desk, stacking papers, cleaning a space in the center. She held out her hands.

Well girl, where are the documents?" she had the bright red glasses at the end of her nose now, she at me over them.

"Oh. Okay" I pulled the pack off my back and started rummaging through it. I found the file folder and handed it to her after finding the handwritten note and keeping it for myself.

"hmm" she hummed to herself while she ruffles through my papers" sit down would you?"

I found a chair behind be and sat on the edge of it with my hands in my lap. Bernice shook her head and clicked her teeth. She slid out a small and I could hear her nails tapping on keys. She pushed up her glasses and looked at a screen on the right side of the desk.

"Okay. Well our friend did a good enough job on your new documents, but in order or the to look legitimate we need to late this a few steps further."

"I need more?" I was shocked. A driver's license and birth certificate, what more could I possibly need?

"Ma'am you are 21 right? "She didn't even look away from the screen.

"Yes" I shifted position in my chair.

"Well, any normal twenty one year old in America has a high school diploma, a credit score, has had at least on job, a savings account, a checking account. She gave me a sideways glace.

"Oh" I felt my red grow red.

Bernice had curly blonde ponytail and bright red lips. Blue eyes examined me critically.

"You didn't bring your marriage certificate?" She glanced at my ring.

"No I left it" I lied twisting the foreign object residing on my left hand

"Okay, his name is?

James. Um Pearson." I tried to think fast.

"You didn't change your name?" she peered over her glasses at me.

"Not yet, we haven't really been married that long" I continued to twist the ring.

"We can do that now" she looked back to the screen" on your social security card, License and bank account."  
"That sounds good" She typed faster with her loud fingernails.

"So let's cut the crap here real quick" she turned away from the screen to look at me strait on." You are a witch."

"He told you? I was uncomfortable in her gaze it seemed as if she was constantly trying to squeeze information out of me with her eyes.

'You are not the first of your kind to come through my office Mrs. Pearson. Our friend has sent many people to me and so have others. I know Jennifer isn't your real name. I have no Idea what our friend's name is and have no desire to change that. This is what I do. I give you what you need and send you on your way. No questions asked."

How much money do you want?" I gulped. That must be why she provided me with so much money.

"Our friend has already has already given me the amount required plus some. But that is neither here nor there. The only thing I really need to know is, are you really a witch? She folded her hands on the desk.

I bit my lip, not sure what to say.

"You are right for being cautious. But I need to hear it from you so I can make arrangements"

"Yes" hearing my answer pleased her, so she turned back to her noisy typing.

I ask so I can get you ready for a world without magic. I will give you your documents you require and send you to a place to me trained"

A large machine started making loud no obnoxious noises behind her.

"Here we are." She began handing me papers from the machine."" Your social security card, marriage certificate, bank account information, directions as to how to access that money, credit score information, high school diploma, high school transcript and school records."

"Here are the new rules. Tell no one, not one soul your real name. I don't care who it is. Second, do not contact anyone from your old life. Not even our friend, he will fetch you when he is ready. Finally and most importantly, never contact me again. I won't be her from you to contact. I will be gone. Don't tell anyone about me either."

"Okay I gulped again. I was really alone. No one to fall back on.

"Well we only have about three minutes together" she said pushing herself away from the desk" someone will here momentarily"

"What?" I was so confused.

"Put up that hair, in to this hat, she handed me a baseball cp.

"Where am I going" I was close to tears has I tucked my long red mane in to the cap.

"Really, I don't know. Someone will come and get you and take you were you are going. My job is done." Bernice led me to the front door and down the front steps, where a green pickup truck was waiting for me.

"Good luck" she turned and began walking away from me.

I opened the passenger side door and climbed in. a woman sat in the driver seat. She put the truck in gear and drove away. I turned to the window and felt hot tears run down my face. I watched Bernice close the front door. I should be home with harry, or Ron and Mum. What is I never see them again?

"I know it is tough" I heard from across the car. I turned. The woman's hair was purple and cut close to her face. Memories of Tonks flooded in to mind. I began to bawl "aw girl. You are going to be fine"

"no no. I'm okay" I gasped "it's just your hair"

The woman's face contorted in confusion.

I laughed through my tear. Making an awful noise and successfully covered my shirt in snot.

"napkins in the glove box" she reached over and opened a compartment in front of me." My friend, back home, she always has crazy colored hair." I said wiping my face.

"Oh, that make everything make whole lot more sense" she smiled never taking her eyes off the road.

"So where am I going? I sniffed trying to distract myself.

"Right now, New Jersey, after that, I don't know."

Why doesn't anyone know?"

"For your protection, for our protection. I'm given two addresses, on topic up and one to drop off." She turned on to the highway.

"Oh, so you don't where I came from, or where I am going to end up. You don't know Bernice."

"Not personally. I have worked with her before but have never spoken to her. I work with lots of people like her; they all change their names so often I can't keep up. I don't even bother any more. Just follow the addresses now."

By now the sun was sinking fast, the clock on the dash read six OH four but I felt like it was midnight. I tried to suppress a yawn for fear of seeming rude.

"Time change getting to you" she turned her head before changing lanes. "From the sound of that accent you are from the UK it's got to be about the middle night by now"

"Pretty close" I stifled another yawn and my stomach began to growl.

"We can stop for fast food real quick if you would like" apparently my stomach was louder than I thought.

"How much longer?

"About an hour"

"I can wait, Thank you for offering though"

The rest of the ride went in silence finally we rolled in to a parking lot for a small convince store.

"Walk around the candy, if someone approaches you and says 'I'm thinking I might need some new shoes' it's them. Reply I heard new bounds are best for walking.' they will lead you to their car." She turned to look at me "I guess this is it."

"Thank you, I appreciate this a lot." I climbed out of the truck and she drove away.

**A/N- Hey guys! Thanks again for reading. She's moving AGAIN, hopefully she will get a chance to catch her breath soon! As always let me know how I am doing by reviewing! **

**OreoPie- I really appreciate that you took the time out to review. I know, she was cutting it close there for a second wasn't she!**


	5. Welcome to Magnolia Mansion

A tinkling bell announced my arrival as I stepped in to the gas station. I snatched up random bags of snacks while I made my way to the candy isle, my stomach unhappy with the lack of fuel in my body. I searched over the colorful wrappers trying to decide which to pick when I was startled by someone clearing their throat very close to me. I bent over to pick up my bag of beef jerky and a pair of brand new shoes were staring me in the face.

"Oh, excuse me." I said standing up and straitening my clothes.

"You're fine" the man grumbled his hands diving in to his pockets, "I am thinking I may need to find some new shoes." He rocked back and forth on his heels, obviously feeling very awkward.

I looked down at his shoes once again and then back up to his bearded face. "Er, I heard new balance are good for walking?" I said with a questionable tone.

"Alright. Well after you pay you can meet me at my truck, I will be pumping gas right out there." He turned on his heel and headed out the door.

I paid for my snacks and a drink and headed out to the parking lot. The man stood in front of an eighteen wheeler, hands still in his pockets, his unbuttoned flannel shirt flapping in the wind exposing his white undershirt and round belly. As I approached the truck he ran to the passenger side and opened the door and held a hand out to help me in. I climbed in the truck thanking him for helping me, and settled myself in to the bucket seat. He shifted himself around in his seat, and buckled up as he started the engine. The vehicle slowly pulled on to the road and speed on to the highway.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before my body let me know that it was time to eat. "Would it be okay if I ate in your truck?" my voice could barely be heard over the engine.

"Sure you can! How you think I got this belly?" he said with a chuckle while rubbing his round stomach. I opened my beef jerky and began tearing the dried meet with my teeth, eating faster than I had in a long time. "This job makes for crap conversation, ya know?" he flipped a few switches on the dash with a small glance at me. "Everything's all secretive, I can't ask ya where ya from. Ya can't tell me bout ya life. Most of the time I just sit in the quiet"

"You do this pretty often?" I asked through a mouth full.

He lifted his hand a teetered it from side to side. "When I have a load that runs through a place where somebody needs to be I will pick up and drop. So at least once a month, sometimes more often." He took a swig of his soda and replaced it in his cup holder.

"How do you just sit in the silence for so long, with someone in your truck? No one tries to make conversation?" I opened a bag of gummy worms and began gnawing on them.

"Well usually we have a little bit of a talk at first, then we run out of things to talk about. The conversation just dies." He glanced at me and the gummy worms I had hanging out of my mouth. "So I sit and try to figure out who they are on my own. I have gotten pretty good at reading people over the years."

I swallowed my candy "what do you think about me? Read me." I said curious.

"Well I don't usually tell people what I think of um." He scratched his beard. "But I will give it a shot. From that ring on ya hand, I can see that your married. You still have your ring on so ya not on bad terms with your husband. Sometimes women roll through with no ring, but they gotta tan line where that ring was. They are normally running from those husbands. Not you, you don't seem broken like those girls. Am I right so far?" he glanced at me

"So far" I said through a mouth full of chips.

"I am bettin' he's a soldier. But He's not dead, like I said you're not broken. Somethin's goin' on and he's sent you to hide. Obviously you're not from around here. That accent shouts that right out." He looked at me searching my face. "You have a family, mom and dad, brothers and sisters. You didn't want to leave them."

"But I had to." I took a drink from my water "your pretty close, I will have to admit"

He had a smug look on his face as he took another drink. "So what's your name or at least the one you're telling everyone?"

"Jennifer, but call me Jenny." I tried to stifle my yawn but failed.

"why don't you catch some sleep, we are going to be on the road a while " he moved the curtain behind us " There's a bed with fresh sheets and blankets back here climb on back, and I will let you know when we hit our next pit stop.

I didn't argue, I climbed in the back and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.

" ?" I awoke to the driver turned around in his seat looking at me

"Hmm?" I sat up and stretched.

"We are stopped if you want to go in and freshen up?"

I crawled out of the vehicle. It was dark outside but the lights above the gas pumps were bright. I went in the store and made a beeline to the restroom. I splashed my face and brushed my teeth after visiting a stall. My hair fell to my shoulders as I pulled off the cap. I looked in the mirror as I combed my hair. Bags were forming under my eyes and my skin, while it was always pale, looked more washed out than it had since I was back at Hogwarts with the Carrows. I had always prided myself in hiding my emotions, but the stress was now bleeding through to my physical appearance. My own body was betraying me.

Another woman walked in to the restroom signaling it was time for me to exit the room. I grabbed another bottle of water and paid before settling myself in the truck again. The driver finished pumping and started the vehicle.

"I never asked your name." I said after capping my water bottle.

"Robert" he took a long drink of his coffee." But you can call me Bobby. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have a while. How long did I sleep?" I opened my gummy worms again.

"About seven hours. I felt so bad for waking ya, you were sleeping so good back there, but I don't know when we will stop next."

"Where are we going? And how much longer?" the clock read three in the morning.

"We have seven more hours to go. We will end up in Atlanta, Georgia." He popped his fingers on the steering wheel." I am dropping this load at a super center on the edge of the big city. Someone is picking ya up there."

"So what about you? You know all about me, what is the life of the mysterious bobby like?"

"Well ya pretty much lookin at it" he sighed. "Just drivin trucks now. Divorced, I got two boys that do well for themselves. Little older than yourself. No grandkids, they just road trip a lot. A lot like there dad that way. I was married twenty years when their momma left. She was a good woman; I just wasn't good at stayin' home. The road is where I belong. "He took another drink from his coffee. " I been doing this ever since"

We talked for the next seven hours, we laughed and joked had a better time than I had had in a while. Eventually ten rolled around and we pulled in to a super center parking lot. We both got out of the truck. He hugged me in front of the truck.

"Look, I know I am not supposed to do this but here you go" he wrote down a number in an envelope and handed it to me. "Call that number if you get in trouble. Inside this envelope in an address and money, Get a taxi and go there. You're a good girl Jenny, stay outta trouble." He walked around to his door before stopping a looking at me "oh, and its okay to cry sometimes, if you keep on bottling all that up it's gonna to your body bad"

I turned and walked to the road and flagged down a yellow car as I had seen the man at the airport do. I sat in the back seat and handed the man the paper and money inside the envelope before folding the envelope and putting it in my back pack. The taxi drove for a half hour before coming to a stop in front of an old fashion plantation home that sat high on a hill. I thanked the driver and went up the front walk to the wide front porch with a line of rocking chairs on either side of the front door. I rang the bell and waited. A mocha skinned woman answered the door.

"Yes ma'am?" a small girl clung to her leg and peer at me behind her skirts

"I was sent here, my name is Jennifer Pearson" I said unsure of how to explain myself.

A smile spread across the woman's face "well come on in Mrs. Pearson, we have been expecting you!" she showed me in to the house. "Let me show you to your room so you can put your stuff down and then we can talk and I can show you the rest of our home."

She led through the entry way and up a grand stair case, down a carpeted hall to a room on the left. I dropped my back pack on the middle of the bed. Then she led me back down stairs to the kitchen. She went to the counter and resumed cutting vegetables and motioned for me to sit on the bar stool. "I'm Sally McInnis, and this is my home." She tossed some carrots in a pot. "You are here to learn how to live without your magic."

I shook my head and shifted in my chair.

"I will teach you have to live and find you a way out of here, so you can hide yourself. Even better than you are hidden now." A man walked in the room a two arguing children followed behind him. "Um, I don't even think so we are not bringing your fighting in my kitchen. Quit it or take that outside, I have had enough" she sat her knife down as the two boys closed their mouths and looked up at their mother.

"Yes Ma'am," They said in unison.

The man walked up to Sally and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hi there," he held his hand out for me to shake "I'm Tony McInnis. You must be Mrs. Pearson." I shook his hand as he smiled.

Sally walked to her sons and patted them on their shoulders "This is Daniel and David, my two oldest, Identical twins. Boys this is Mrs. Pearson, she will be staying with us for a bit. Both of the boys shook my hand and then ran outside to play. "Ten more minutes boys, then inside to wash up for lunch!" she called out the back window.

Sally then turned back to me, "they just turned nine last month, been driving me up the walls since I was pregnant. My daughter was with me at the door, Elizabeth she's six. And we also have two upstairs napping, John who is three, and Lydia ours baby, is four months."

"What a lovely family. I came from a large family myself." I folded my hands on the bar in front of me.

"no one is ever alone in this house" Tony chuckled as he poured himself a drink." Would you like some tea Mrs. Pearson?"

"That sounds wonderful, but please you can call me Jenny. It will take a while for me to answer to Mrs. Pearson, I have only been married a month." I flashed my ring as I laughed.

"Alright, Miss. Jenny" He sat a tall glass full of iced tea in front of me. I looked at it curiously before I took a sip. I was delighted, slightly sweetened with a hint of mint.

"Well, let's go in the sitting room and discuss how things are around here." Sally led me out of the kitchen in to a formal sitting room

"I will leave you ladies to it then, I will be in my office." Tony walked down the hall.

"Okay well, you are currently our only resident, we just had a gentleman leave a few days ago. So, you help around the house, with cleaning, cooking and kids and we help you learn how to do it without magic. That easy" she held her hands up "but only as long as you work. We will help you on your feet, get you a job and send you on your way"

"I can work, and I will work. You don't need to worry about me." I wrung my hands.

Sally stood and held her hand out to shake. "Okay then, Welcome to the Magnolia Mansion"

**A/N- I own nothing Harry Potter related.**

**Sorry for the wait! I took my time with this chapter, because I was making way to many mistakes with the last few, I am going to edit the last two chapters. Thanks for reading, leave a review if you have time!**

**Marinka- Thanks for taking the time out to review! I am so glad you like my writing!**

**MinieMe- Sorry I took so long! We are going to learn how Harry is doing in a few chapters. **

**Also let me know, I was thinking about showing what is going on at Burrow right now, but I am not sure. Let me know if you're interested knowing!**


	6. Brewing Storm

I poured Elizabeth a cup of juice as she swung her feet at the bar while she slowly chewed her breakfast. Lydia's cries and Sally's humming could be heard over the baby monitor on the counter next to the sink. I glanced out the kitchen window to check on the twins playing ball in the morning sun, and see white sheets flowing in the wind from the clothes line. It was a typical Wednesday at magnolia mansion.

I had resided there for three weeks then, and had learned a lot already. The children had become attached, especially little Elizabeth, she had become my shadow. We enjoyed many an evening curled up next to the fire place reading book after book, because she said she loved listening to my voice.

The boys had become my teachers of the on goings of the outside world, about pop culture, sports, cars, and what trouble their best friend Conor had gotten in that day. We had a whole morning dedicated to my education in football, which is completely different than the football the Dean went on and on about." No Miss. Jenny!" they had sighed and rolled their eyes in unison" that's SOCCER!".

John just took a liking to being near me. He wasn't ever cuddly like Elizabeth, He just liked to watch and help where he could. He would help load the dish washer or hang the line, he tried to learn and do things independently.

Then there was sweet Lydia. Being only four and a half months old all she could do was smile, blow bubbles, and coo, but she just melted my heart. Sometimes I would have Sally a break and take Lydia outside to let her play on a picnic blanket in the sun, she would kick her feet and laugh as she watched her brothers and sister run barefooted in the grass.

Over the baby monitor I could hear that Lydia's cries had died down to soft whines as I loaded the last dirty dish from the sink in to the dish washer. "Miss. Jenny?" Elizabeth called my attention away from the dishwasher as I closed it and hit the start button.

"Can I be done?" she lifted her plate up to show two tiny pieces of pancake still swimming in syrup.

" You can be finished Elizabeth, but not done. You are a person, not cake" I took the plate and rinsed it before placing in on a rack in the dishwasher. "Now wash your hands and face before you get syrup all over your mum's kitchen"

"Yes Ma'am" she hoped off the stool and walked towards the bathroom.

"what are we going to do today?" David came in the back door, Daniel following close behind and taking seats at the bar. Their twin bald heads shined in the sun light, and Daniel still had a football clutched in his right hand sitting on the table.

" I don't know but you better get that ball off my counter before it disappears. Actually, I want it out of my kitchen, go put it up" Sally stood in the door way giving a stern look to her sons. They were practically tripping over each other to get out of the house before they had to face their mother's wrath.

I giggled " It's just like being at home." Sally walked through the kitchen to watch the twins out the window, John following close behind. " Good morning John!" John smiled and waved from where he stood.

"Those boys sure do jump when their Momma says jump don't they? "Tony chuckled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

" well they know better table manners than that" Sally turned from the window and gave her husband a peck on the cheek. " Miss. Jenny would you mind coming with me to take down the line?"

" of course Mrs. Sally." I followed her out the back door and began plucking clothes pins off the sheets and with Sally's help, folding them in to perfect squares.

" well, Tony said he would take you driving again today, so you can get the hang of it." Sally took down a pillow case and folded it before setting it in the basket.

A giant gust of wind blew the remaining sheets so hard they were parallel to the ground for a good ten seconds, as they flapped in the wind they revealed the house a few hundred yards from the back door of magnolia mansion. It sat in the shade of an enormous black walnut tree, a white house with deep green shutters closed over the windows, a single white rocking chair swayed back and forth on the front porch. In the back I could see what I would consider a large broom shed, completely wooden, outside of the metal roof waving a corner in the wind. It looked as if it would fall to pieces any moment blown away in the wind, yet it still stood.

I had been told by Sally that I was never to go there unless otherwise instructed. "There ain't in thing in there for you sister, it's best if you stay as far away from that house as possible." I could still here her voice ringing in my head. The children had informed me several times that it was Grana Nessa's house and reiterated the fact that I should stay away.

" when do you think you'll want to go out driving today Miss. Jenny?" Elizabeth sat at our feet tying a chain of flowers in to a crown for herself.

" I will go whenever your daddy is ready to go and your Mummy doesn't need an extra set of hands for a few minutes." I said through a clothes pin I was holding in my teeth.

"can I go with you ?" she placed the crown on her head and began another chain.

"Maybe after I get a little more practice with the car," I leaned down closer to her after I pined a damp pillow case to the line "between you and me, I'm still much better at flying than I am driving"

Elizabeth giggled and Sally choked back a small laugh " you'll probably always be better at flying, the way I hear you talk about it"

"maybe you could take me flying oneday" Elizabeth threw herself back on the soft grass and seemed to be inspecting the clouds.

" I think I better stick with driving for now" I gave the girl a small smile before I placed another clothes pin between my teeth. In all honesty the thought of flying pulled my heart strings. Memories of playng in the back yard with my brothers, flying with Harry and our first kiss after winning the quidditch cup flooded my mind.

I pushed through these thoughts as the wind changed directions and blew my long red locks in to my face. Sally moved away from the line and began pulling my hair away from my face. She braided it back and to the side, her hands moving quicklyreminding me of my own mother.

"you cant really work with all that business whipping you in the face can you? I don't know how you ever function with it down, it being nearly dodwn to your waist and all."

" I love 's long hair. I wish I had red hair lie her" Elizabeth said dreamily from the grass looking away from the clouds.

" but I love your curly brown hair Elizabeth. I wish my hair would be curly like yours."

"Oh your hair would look funny if it were as curly as mine" she propped herself up on her elbows and looked and her mother and me.

" with that chocolate skin of yours , you would look pretty funny yourself with long red hair, don't you think?" sally said through a clothes pin.

"I supposed" she flopped back on the grass and resumed her cloud gazing.

Cries erupted from the baby monitor on Sally's belt.

" I will fetch her , you can stay here" I walked to the back door hearing a garbled thank you though a mouth full of clothes pins.

I made my way in to the house and up the stairs, following the baby's cries to her nursery. I peeked in to the crib to see a tiny baby girl waving her arms and kicking her feet.

" Lydia, don't cry" I lifted her out of her crib" that wasn't a very long nap was it?"

Her brown eyes looked around the room and finally found mine as her wailed finally subsided. I changed her nappy and brought her to the back yard where tony stood talking to Sally.

" if you are ready to go, we can head on out now" tony turned to me with a smile.

" iwould be okay with that" I handed Lydia to sally and watched the wins and Conor play in the orchard.

"well let's hit the road, the suburban is gased up and ready to go."

We drove around a local cemetery before joining the flow of traffic on the main road. Tony explained to me the first time I drove that cemeteries were where he taught people to drive, because no one was ever there, you can practice turning and such and no could get hurt. The first day was difficult; the concept of the two pedals confused me. Now I had it down pretty well, I joined traffic with ease and made it through town with no mistakes. We ran errands around the city while I learned to park, Parallel Park and get on and off the interstate.

Two and half hours later I pulled the suburban in to the garage.

"She's Practically a pro now!" tony announced slapping me on the back as we walked in to the twins cheered though their bologna sandwiched, Elizabeth got up and hugged me and john smiled from the stood by the sink drying her hands.

" allright, when you are finished I expect you all to get your work books out and finish up todays assignments. I want complete silence in this kitchen, you hear?"

A chorus of "yes Ma'am" was heard as sally led usout of the room after lifting Lydia out of her chair on the counter.

We sat in the living room, each with a glass of iced tea, while Lydia was layed on a blanket on the floor.

" if there wasn't a storm blowing in so fast, I would let them do their work outside." True to her words, clouds were fast approaching Magnolia Mansion.

"a nice storm will help the children sleep tonight" I said echoing my mothers voice in my head without a second thought. Soon a light pitter patter of rain could be heard on the roof.

Sally cut her eyes at me ,as if something I had said or done had offended her.

"you might want to check on your mother Sally." Tony said noticing the tension in the room building.

"I might just do that" she said as she headed out the door.

I watched her thought the window as she crossed the yard and knocked on the door of the small house. Wasn't even sure anyone actually lived ther. To my suprize the door opened and sally stepped inside.

" have you been following all of the rules Jenny?" tony asked from his chair.

I was caught off guard by his question. No I hadn't broken any rules, but I still wracked my brain.

"no?" Osaid un easily"why to you sk?"

"what you said mimicked exactly what Sally's mother, mama Nessa, Says everytime the rain rolls in. You havn't met her have you?"

"it's what my mom always says." I mumbled. Looking at my feet " I had no idea someone lived there, the kids told me it was grana nessa's house, but since I never saw her and the shutters are always closed tight I though she was gone, or dead."

Tony chucked " she wont die until well after the rest of us are in the we suspected you, but mamaNessa is very picky about who she allows in her presence."

I noticed as the days passed , the cottage not to far for the back door began changing. Everytime I brought the children outside something was different. The first change being that the shutters had been opened and the next day the rocking chair had been moved. The days that followed revealed window boxes with brightly colored flowers spilling out from every side. Finally when sally and I opened the back door, the children in tow all of the windows and the front door had been thrown open, letting in the cool wind.

Sally turned on her heel and ushered the children back in to the kitchen, instructed me to start their lesson early and slammed the door on her way out.

"Momma! You have gone too far with this! I thought we had an agreement!" I could hear her shout as I watched her stomp across the yard and in to the cabin. The door to the cabin slammed shut soon after she stepped inside. Shortly after it slowly creeped open. Only to slam shut again. The door continued in this manner for another few minutes. All of the children and I stood at the window watching in awe.

"well this is bound to go on for a while" David turned and climber on a stood before pulling todays lesson out and reading it over.

"you are very right David, might as well get started before mom comes back and has our hide for not minding" Daniel joined his twin at the bar.

I lead the two remaining to their spots and sat Lydia in her Bumbo seat on the counter. We quietly began lessons and later finished them. I made lunch and fed the children, with still no sign of Sally or her mother. We moved in to the living room to watch a movie while I laid Lydia down for a nap in her playpen. Finally half way through the movie Sally stepped in to the living room and motioned for me to join her in the kitchen.

I followed her and stood in the door way as she sat in a stool facing took a deep breath and looked down at her hands with tired eyes.

" My mother insists upon you meeting her"

**A/N-Sorry it took so long guys! Between construction on the house and my twins being sick, I have not had lot of time to upload. Hopefully I will have you another chapter up in the next few days. Just to give you a little bit of a preveiw the next chapter will be a huge flashback. It will fill in some missing pieces about Mama Nessa. Thank you to my reviewers, I hope I hear some more from you soon!**

**P.S. I do not own Harry Potter:)**


	7. Back to the Past

**A/N Just to warn you guys, this chapter is in a different POV and switches from Sally to Ginny. Enjoy!**

Sally McInnis sat on her couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Any other time, she would have been horrified at the thought of someone's feet on her table, but when you are eight months pregnant with twins, rules change.

Her head was still reeling from the conversation she had last night with the society. She and Tony had announced months ago that they were going to become inactive members, to be involved only in emergency. The board took it well when she stepped down from her chairman's position but she had not. Her need to start a family definitely over shadowed her need to protect others, but she still wanted to be a help to the muggle and wizarding community.

She had been training to defend herself and others since she was eleven, her mother had raised her to be a warrior. She still wanted to use those skills somehow, but how could she? It's a bit difficult to fight dark wizards while toting around a pregnant belly, or twin infants.

When Cassandra approached her last night about a way to help out without being in battle, she wanted to jump at the chance. But she needed to discuss it at length with Tony before they made a final decision.

Tony entered the living room and handed her a glass of iced tea.

"So what do you think?" he said as he sat next to her and placed a dark hand on her swollen belly.

"Honestly?" she said, not looking away from her glass.

"Have I ever wanted you to lie to me? "He chuckled before he sipped his tea.

"I want to do it" she looked into his brown eyes." I think we are the best people for it"

Tony nodded his head once, but kept silent.

"We can really help people; make a difference in someone's life, but what about the boys? What if we get some creep?" she finally voiced her concerns.

"If you want to do it, that's a chance we will have to take." He stroked his goatee thoughtfully. "Cassandra said she would screen each person personally before sending them to us. She would never endanger the boys by sending someone she thought would harm them or us"

"So you want to do it?" Sally looked at her husband with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yes, but I am not telling your mother. You have to do that on your own" he laughed.

"Anthony! That's not fair!" she yelled, smacking his arm playfully.

"Oh yes it is! You are carrying her grandchildren, she won't hurt you, but she might hurt me instead. I am locking myself in the bedroom till the coast is clear!" he said beginning to stand.

"Like locking yourself up is going to help! She has a wand!"

"You women and your wands. Sometimes I hate being a muggle in an estate full of witches!" he huffed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Burrow- Five years ago**

Ginny sat on her bed staring at the ceiling, trying to find pictures among the texture. This was a long time game of hers; she enjoyed playing when sleep was evasive or when she didn't know what to think. The sun was happily streaming through the window and she had no need for a nap, so she was trying to decide what to do with herself. Her parents had announced weeks ago that Harry would be coming from his awful relatives' house today. She had had weeks to prepare herself for this. Yet there she lay.

Ginny had been spending the beginning of her summer pretending that she and Harry had never been in a relationship. It was easy, neither she nor Ron had told her family of their relationship, and Ron simply ignored the fact that Harry even existed when Ginny was around. She was very thankful for that, even though she put up a front that said she was okay, everything was great, nothing can get Ginerva Molly Weasley down! Especially not a boy! She was really torn up inside.

She had even cried. When she lay in her bed at night all the shapes in the texture reminded her of Harry. Lightning bolt-Harry has a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. Glasses-Harry wears glasses. Broom stick-Harry likes to fly. Wand-Harry has a wand. She had even gotten as ridiculous as foot-Harry has a foot. This was getting out of hand.

She felt absolutely pathetic. Never had she ever been this way about anyone. Now that someone would be in her home every day. Across the dinner table, degnoming the garden, playing chess in the living room. How could she avoid him? She couldn't, she would have to figure out how to not lose her cool in front of him, or her family.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you have made it back!" Molly's voice floated up from the kitchen.

She groaned. She contemplated delaying the inevitable. Ginny covered her face with a pillow and decided she would lock herself up in her room forever.

"Dinner is ready! Come on everyone! Harry has arrived!" Molly called from the kitchen.

Ginny rolled over face down on her bed, as if wallowing around on top of her quilt would change her situation. She chose hunger strike, rather than face Harry. Her stomach growled, disagreeing with her very loudly.

"Fine" she grumbled has she pulled herself off her bed and threw her door open.

Fred and George stood on the landing both with shocked looks on their faces as her door bounced loudly off of the wall before hitting Ginny on the bum.

"What?" she said with more force than she meant to.

The twins shared an identical grin and shook their heads before walking down the stairs mumbling amongst themselves.

Once she found herself in the kitchen, all she could do was stand there. He was turned around talking to Ron. Her brother made eye contact with her and quickly looked down, Harry turned to see what Ron was looking at.

He and Ginny locked eyes. Harry went silent and would not look away. Ginny took this as a challenge. She decided she would not break eye contact first. They stared for what seemed like days, it felt as if the seasons changed outside the kitchen window.

Finally Ginny approached him. She walked around the kitchen table and stepped so close to him she could smell him. Broom stick polish, clothes fresh off the line, and a sent that could only be named as Harry. It was so tempting to just close the space between them and start snogging right in the middle of her parent's kitchen.

"Garden, Now." She turned on her heel and stomped across the kitchen and opened the back door " and don't you other prats get it in your head you can follow us or listen in, If I find out you did, I will end you" she announced without even turning to face the occupants of the room.

She slammed the door behind her and began to panic as she walked to the garden. She was not planning on doing that. It just _happened,_ like she lost control of her body for a moment. She wasn't even sure why she did it. She was sticking to her guns though. Ginny walked to the garden and plopped herself down on an upside down bucket.

After a few moments, Harry slowly and calmly walked out the back door. He faced her head on, his eyes bearing in to her as he walked towards her. He snatched up a bucket on the way and planted it down right next to her before sitting.

"Well?" he said slouched over with his elbows on his knees.

"Actually I am not really sure why I did that" She said losing her steam.

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed. "You had me thinking there was something serious to talk about here."

"Well there is!" she snapped " I am not letting you break up with me."

"Wait what?" Harry spit out.

"Well our break up was to perfect, no fighting, I didn't even get to hit you. You caught me off guard. I mean really Harry. A funeral? You break up with me at a funeral? I wasn't at my best. There is grounds to veto it right there." She sputtered out angrily.

"Ginny, I thought we had an understanding" He said with sadness in his eyes.

"Nope, I take it back." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't think it's something you can take back Ginny." He reached over and touched her arm.

The tears began to spill over. " Harry I can't do this. Can't you just let me love you?"

"Ginny" he covered his eyes with his hands

"No Harry, listen. You need someone to come home too. You need someone to be waiting for you. And I will be waiting whether you come home and hold me and kiss me, or you come home and we play nice when we have to be in the same room until you leave again." She sniffed.

"Ginny, they will target you, don't you get it? At least I will come home to you; if they got you it would kill me. I can't take that risk" He said standing up making to leave.

Then she reacted completely acted on impulse. Ginny jumped up, put her hands on the sides of his face and closed the space between their lips. He didn't fight it; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she entwined her fingers in his raven hair.

Finally they pulled apart "you can't ignore that Harry. You felt it, I know you did."

Harry just looked in to her eyes silently.

" I am already a target. My brother is your best friend, and my father loves muggles like no other wizard on earth. Voldemort already hates me, why don't I give him a legitimate reason too."

"Fine" Harry sighed.

"Fine? She asked

"Yes. We can take it back" he rolled his eyes.

"Really?" she wrapped her arms around him.

"We are still on probationary period though." He wrapped his arms around her.

"What?" She looked up at him confused.

"Never mind" he mumbled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sally waddled across her back yard, dreading what was to come. Her mother had all of her windows and doors open, which meant she was bound to be brewing something.

Upon walking through the front door she discovered her mother in the middle of her living room. She stood next to a large caldron, stirring orange boiling goop.

"You don't knock or anything?" Mama Nessa said with her back turned. She was a stout woman with short hair. She had a skirt on with an apron tied around her middle.

"Momma, how am I supposed to knock with the door open?" Sally sat down on the couch.

"Don't be copping an attitude with me, come sit down at my kitchen table so I can see you proper." Nessa never stopped her stirring.

Sally crossed the living room in to the kitchen and pulled out a wooden chair before lowering herself down in to it.

"Now that's better" Nessa's bright blue eyes took a quick glance at her daughter. The same blue eyes that she would share with both her granddaughters in the coming years. They looked shockingly blue compared to her dark skin "how are those boys doing?"

"Very active," Sally sighed "but that's not what I am here to speak to you about."

"Hm?" Nessa finally pulled out her large wooden spoon and tossed it in the sink before washing her hands.

"Tony and I were contacted by the Society last night." Sally began.

Nessa already did not look impressed. "They are to only contact you for emergencies. Were there communication issues for Tony to fix, I know how good he is with that electrical business"

"No, they didn't need Tony" Sally looked at her hands.

"What could they possibly want with a pregnant woman?" Nessa sat down across from her daughter

"They don't really need me to fight anymore, Mother. They would like for Tony and I to use Magnolia mansion as a safe harbor for those in need." Sally finally met her mother's eyes.

"Do you really think this is a wise decision?" Mama Nessa pursed her lips in to a thin line.

"Tony and I have discussed it at length, and we think it's the direction we want to go with our involvement in the society." Sally did not drop her mother's gaze.

"I thought you weren't going to be involved with them, now that you have a family."

"No Momma. I said no more fighting. I still want to help" Sally wrung her hand, waiting for her mother's reaction.

Mama Nessa stood from the table and folded her dish rag.

"Salina Edith! This is too dangerous!" Nessa had begun to fume.

"Well it's really not up to you is it?" Sally began to stand.

"Do what you want Salina. But I warn you now, if anyone of those people come anywhere near me or my cottage I will come out fighting. I will not have this near me. I stood back when you decided to join that god forsaken society, I bit my tongue when you decided to go chasing after who knows what, but this is too far. You are endangering my grandchildren! You are endangering our family's estate, and you are endangering the tree. What if they find out?"

"Mother, what are they going to do? Pry the information out of us and chop the black walnut down? Seriously Mother, do you even listen to what comes out of your mouth?" Sally Snapped

"Well, we can't really protect them. The shack wont shield them like it will us." Nessa countered "so what good is it for them to be here?"

"You're missing the point completely!" Sally walked toward the front door.

"Well remember, I don't shoot to harm, I shoot to kill, just like I taught you" Nessa yelled as Sally slammed the front door behind her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginny opened the door of Grimmauld place and shed her coat next to the place where Mrs. Black's portrait used to reside. She toed off her shoes and dropped her keys on the hall table before heading up stairs.

She was tired of waiting at home and doing nothing but worrying. She had already cleaned the Burrow several times over and had grown tired of it becoming dirty immediately because her brothers were constantly in and out. At least she could clean Harry's house and it wouldn't need to be cleaned again until after he came back again.

She found Harry's bedroom door and entered without a second thought. Harry had given her keys and told her that the house was as good as hers. Ginny began stripping the bed that hadn't been slept in since the week of her nineteenth birthday. She made the bed and moved to pick up the odds and ends off the floor and placing them in the laundry basket on her way to the bathroom. She picked up the towels and wiped down the sink and mirror, working quickly and silently. Once the bedroom was cleaned she brought the clothes down stairs to the washroom and stuffed everything in to one load. She missed the days when Kreacher was here for her to talk to, in the last few years on his life he had come to terms with the fact that Harry was his master and become relatively nice, in his own way. Ginny used to ask him about what it was like when the Blacks lived here, and he would tell her about the formal balls he would help them dress for, all the trouble Sirius would get it to with his mother, and how Sirius's father, Orion, would just sit in silence smoking his pipe as Mrs. Black would go to screaming at her son until he stormed out.

Now the house was so quiet without him. He would always fetch Ginny as soon as Harry came home, and tend to him until she got there. Kreacher had died of old age a few months ago, luckily Ginny got here before he died. He had refused to get treatment; He said he was tired and ready to go home.

Ginny used her wand to dust the stair case that was now free of mounted house elf heads and now held pictures of Harry's friends and family. Ginny continued back up the stairs but did not stop at Harry's bedroom. She continued on to the attic, in search on Christmas decorations. She found a few boxes she had marked 'CHRISTMAS' a few years ago. Ginny levitated them down stairs to the sitting room and began her work. She hung garland down the stairs and wreaths on the doors, she put a red table cloth on the kitchen table and a Christmas center piece in the middle. A Christmas cook book was placed in the book stand on the counter, and holly was hung down the halls. In the sitting room she set up the Christmas tree she pulled from her pocket and engorged that she had cut at the Burrow early that morning.

Half way through decorating the tree, her final decoration, she heard a loud pop and a groan from the kitchen. She froze, mid-stretch to place an angel at the top.

Ginny silently placed the angel on the coffee table and grabbed her wand. She creeped towards the door and peered through the crack.

Blood. Lots of it.

And a very bloodied up Harry in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Kreacher" he groaned"Kreacher"

"H-Harry?" She slowly entered the room.

"Oh good, he got you, Kreacher, I need some blood replenishing draught" he continued to call for him.

"Harry, shhh. What happened?" she fell to her knees next to him.

"Run in with Greyback, just a few cuts, I will be okay" Harry tried to sit up on his elbows but didn't have the strength, he fell back and hit his head on the tile.

"You most certainly are not Harry James Potter. Lay back and be still." Ginny rolled up her sleeves and began calling potions to her and dabbing them on his cuts. "Was he transformed?"

"No, he didn't touch me, used slicing charms" Ginny breathed the air of relief as she worked her boyfriend over.

Harry laid his head back and closed her eyes, she worked in silence.

Finally he spoke "they got Colin" He didn't even open his eyes.

"You'll find him, it will be fine" she soothed

"No Ginny, They killed him." She could see the tears welling up behind his eye lids.

"Oh" she said, her own tears clouding her vision as she cleaned his final cuts and bandaged them.

They sat in silence for a few more moments while she finished up.

"It was an ambush, they came from all directions, and we never even heard them, even with Bill's heightened hearing." He gasped "but Neville got his body out and said he would get him to his family."

"Oh Harry" Ginny lay down on the cold kitchen tile with him.

Finally he made to sit up and Ginny helped him. He took in his surroundings and showed a small smile as he wiped his face. "Christmas decorating eh? Is that why you got to me so fast"

Ginny nodded as she wiped tears from her own cheeks. They slowly got off the floor and went to the couch in the sitting room, to feel the warmth of the roaring fire in the fire place.

"Where is Kreacher? He never came when I called" Harry looked in to the fire.

"Kreacher, um, Kreacher is," she mumbled "He's gone Harry" her lower lip began to tremble as she stared in to his eyes as the fire light danced in them.

He slowly nodded and rubbed his chin full of stubble. "Who found him?"

"I did" Ginny said monotone.

"I'm sorry you had to see him that way" he rubbed her back

"He was still alive Harry, just very sick. He didn't want treatment, just company until he passed." She sniffed. "I stayed with him until the end; Charlie helped me bury him at the Burrow.

"At least he wasn't alone." Harry wiped at his face again. "I know, we didn't always get along, but there at the end-"

"He was good company." Ginny finished for him.

"Yeah. But I feel like, we was my last link, you know-" He stopped and covered his face.

"To Sirius" Ginny laid her head on his shoulder.

"He would tell me about Sirius as a kid, I don't have that from anyone else, no one can tell me about my dad's childhood, Petunia refuses to speak about Mum, and now Kreacher can't tell me about Sirius anymore." They sat in the quiet for a while, with only the cracking fire as noise.

"Did he tell you about the time Sirius brought your dad in to meet his parents?" Ginny broke the silence.

"No" Harry looked up.

"He told me" Ginny Smiled

"The Summer before their second year…" Ginny dove in to the story Kreacher had told her many months ago.

They stayed up all night, trading stories that Kreacher had told them about Sirius. When the sun came up it found, a long dead and forgotten about fire and the two of them curled up on the couch asleep with the ghosts of smiles across their faces.

**A/N Now there is a good long chapter for you! Some background and we finally get our first look at Mama Nessa! A big thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, I have been trying to reply to everyone when I have time. Please if YOU have time, stop and let me know what you think by hitting that review button, I will be happy to answer any questions you may have or just hear how awesome I am! J/K**

**Oh, and I do NOT own Harry Potter!**


End file.
